Luka x Gakupo: New Message
by theotakupegasus
Summary: Told from Luka's perspective Gakupo always flirts with Luka and annoys her, but Luka doesn't know for sure that she doesn't share Gakupo's feelings of love. One night an interesting text conversation starts. Could this be a start of something? (First fanfiction ever, go easy on me.)
1. Chapter 1- Stupid Gakupo!

Luka x Gakupo: New Message

~~~_Intro_~~~

"Why do I have Gakupo as a contact…" I thought as I scrolled down my phone screen, clearing contacts I didn't want anymore. "I mean, we never text or call each other anyway, and besides, he's just… an idiot." One voice told me to delete his contact, but another said that I might want it one day. For some reason, I gave in to the second voice and locked my phone.

"He should be happy that I gave him one chance." I still didn't know what had gotten into me, but I felt weird, like it would be important.

"Hey Luka…"I rolled my eyes. "Here he comes," I thought. "I should start thinking of some good anti-pickup lines."

"Shut up, Gakupo."

Ignoring my command, he added, "I haven't gotten a text from you in a while… what's wrong, my chicken-of-the-sea?"

I blushed with embarrassment because of the nickname the stupid samurai gave me, all because of my love for tuna. Why tuna, out of all foods?!

Maybe ignoring him would be better than thinking of comebacks. I waited, but he continued to annoy me. Finally, when Gakupo started talking again about how he wanted me to text him, I sighed and gave up. Taking out my phone, I pressed the keys rapidly and pressed "send." A vibration was heard on Gakupo's phone. His face lit up as he took it out.

"Baka," the text said.

Gakupo texted a reply that said, "That's better, sea-chicken. ;)"

I rolled my eyes again and started to walk away. His behavior almost wanted to make me gag.

"Wait, come back, Luka!" But I didn't have time for his sickening shenanigans. I had a song to record.


	2. Chapter 2- Can We Talk?

New Message, Part 2

"…Kono omoi ga kusuburu kagiri wa itsu made mo tomodachi sa." I had just finished recording a song called "Answer", and my voice was tired. I got ready for bed and settled down for the night. And last but not least, I put my phone down on the nightstand like I do every night. (My best friend Hatsune Miku is a night owl and sometimes likes to text me in the middle of the night. I don't mind though; it's kind of our thing.) So I could hear any texts that I got, I put my phone on my loud ringtone of "Luka Luka Night Fever."

_Dame dame yo! _

"Usually she wouldn't text me until later," I mumbled to myself, almost asleep. I expected to see Miku's picture there, but instead I was surprised to see a doofus in an eggplant costume- Gakupo? (It's the only picture I had, alright?!)

Reluctantly, I opened the text. Probably a pickup line he stayed up two hours to think of.

"Luka... can I talk to you? Like, sincerely talk to you?"

I was amazed. Gakupo didn't seem like the sincere type at all. Eager for a response, I replied, "What is it?"

"I love you."

For Gakupo to come right out and say it like that... to see those words right in front of me... it made my heart skip. But then I remembered that eggplant-obsessed buffoon's real point in saying that- it was probably only because of my looks. (Not bragging, it's just what everyone says!)

"You're just saying that because I'm pretty."

A couple of minutes passed. I was wondering if he had given up. This was getting interesting. Finally, my hope was restored.

"Not JUST that. I also LOVE your voice. I listen to it on repeat every day!"

I smiled. He'd mentioned that before. MANY times.

"But... I wish you would just give me a chance. I want to have a concert with you. Singing with you would be my pleasure. Please... can we do one concert together?"

Wow. A concert with Gakupo? I didn't know how to respond. I just needed some advice- and some sleep.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow... right now I need sleep. Good night."

I started texting Miku like mad.


	3. Chapter 3- I Know My Feelings Now

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. SCHOOL IS EVIL! **

**Yeah, but anyway, to the story. OwO**

New Message, Part 3

"Miku, Gakupo wants to perform with me!"

There was no reply for a minute. She was probably just fangirling internally.

"Seriously? Gakupo? Lol..." But she could not deny the fact that she was super excited. I read the rest of the text. "But that would be cute!"

"Should I do it?"

There was almost no time in between that text and Miku's reply.

"Yes! And btw you two are so kawaii!"

That text made me blush strawberry red. I still wasn't sure how I felt about Gakupo himself. Slowly and almost surely, I told her I would do it, disregarding her comment.

"Yeah! Do it for Gakupo! Do it for me!" I read in Miku's fangirl voice. It was settled- I was definitely doing it. But there was still one question- what in the world would we sing? I didn't have time to decide that then. I needed some sleep. But unfortunately, I just kept thinking about Gakupo. Knots were coming into my stomach.

"Gakupo is so handsome," a random voice said in my mind.

"What? I'm going insane," I thought.

Suddenly, my heart skipped. This couldn't be real. I came to the sudden realization.

I loved Gakupo.

Not tolerated- not liked- LOVED.

"This can't be happening," I whispered to myself. My stomach felt like a pretzel. "It can't... I'll just have to keep denying it. I can't even tell Miku this secret." after thinking about it even more, I decided it was just stressing me. I laid my head down and tried to sleep, but my dreams were filled with that amazing, eggplant-loving samurai.


	4. Chapter 4- A Reoccurring Memory

New Message, Part 4

The next morning, my alarm jolted me awake from my strange dreams. I turned it off half-heartedly and got ready. This day would be long and dreadful, trying to keep this secret from spilling out of my mouth. But I would try to grin and bear it.

When I arrived, I took a huge breath and told Gakupo my answer His grin at that moment almost rivaled the Cheshire cat's. It secretly made me really happy to see him like that.

Once school was out, Gakupo caught up to me and started talking to me.

"I'll walk with you," he said, smiling. I said okay and let him, and he looked surprised that I didn't shoo him off.

After we'd been walking a while, he accidentally dropped one of his notebooks, and a whole bunch of papers fell out. bending down to pick some up, I saw one with my handwriting on it.

"What's this?" I wondered out loud. I never remembered writing anything for Gakupo. Suddenly I realized what it was- it was the note we had passed back and forth the first time he met me. And he kept it after all this time.

"Gakupo... you kept this?" I asked him, a tone of surprise in my voice.

After gathering a few more loose papers, he looked over my shoulder to see what it was.

"Yeah, I did..." he replied. I couldn't see him, but I felt his temperature rise a little. I wanted to take this paper home and read it, to bring back the memories.

"Can I borrow it?" I knew it was a weird question by his tone of voice.

"Um... okay. If you want."

"Thanks... well, I'll be going..." I said, patting his hand awkwardly "Bye!"

Gakupo looked more confused than I had ever seen him before.


	5. Chapter 5- Go Google It!

New Message, Part 5

I hugged the paper to my chest. It was like treasure to me. Carefully, I unfolded it and started to read.

"This is the first time I've ever felt this way..." Gakupo had written. Beside it was an eggplant with Cupid's arrow through it. I rolled my eyes. Still the same Gakupo.

The conversation continued. My smile faded as I kept reading my replies of "Go Google it!" to each of his questions. A smile and a blush returned to my face when I came towards the end.

"I'll always like you."

"What's that-?"

"I'll always love you."

"Goodbye!"

"That's what I feel."

"I already know that... My heart cannot lie to itself forever..."

I frowned and squinted. I didn't remember writing this part. I eagerly read the very end.

"I'll love and hate the way you act toward me; that much I can understand. 'Who is it that you like most of all?' You really are so stupid!"

Seems like I had already started debating my feelings about him, even back then. I plopped back down in the chair I was sitting in and put my head in my hands. I knew now. And it was bursting out for Miku- and Gakupo- to know.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I texted Gakupo without hesitation.

"_I know what we can sing_!"


	6. Chapter 6- No Words Were Even Needed

**I haven't updated in forever, mainly because of a severe case of writer's block, and probably another reason being end-of-the-year exams. But I'm done now and have plenty of time to write! :D So enjoy!**

New Message, Part 6

"What are we going to sing?"

"Come over, and I'll show you!"

Gakupo was over in no time.

"What is it, Luka?" he asked, smiling and sitting uncomfortably close to me. My face got red and hot, but I managed to take out the paper and hand it to him.

"Um... thanks," he said awkwardly. "So what's your song?"

"Um... hehe... this IS the song."

Gakupo didn't seem so excited about the idea, but reading over the note again, a smile swept across his face.

I rolled my eyes. "I can see your pervy grin, Gakupo. What is it this time?"

"Luka... what does this exactly mean?" he asked, pointing to the part beginning with "my heart cannot lie to itself forever."

I started to sweat, and I never sweat. And what's worse, Gakupo notices those little things.

"I-I don't know... that was a long time ago."

"You're sweating, Luka!"

"Sparkles! It's sparkle makeup, okay?" (I was obviously lying. I would never wear that crap on any normal day. And guess what? He knew that too. Long story short- Gakupo knows everything about me.)

"Luka... look at me."

I turned to him, and his eyes were looking straight at mine. "Just tell me, and stop lying!"

I tried... I really tried... but looking into those soft eyes made me lose my words completely. I said nothing, only wrapped my arms around him like I had wanted to for so long. He didn't seem surprised. He held me close and stroked my head. I felt better than I had in a long time- and not just because Gakupo was massaging my head.

No words were even needed.


	7. Chapter 7- The Whole World Knows

**I'm so sorry for the wait! The truth is... I kind of forgot about this... haha...**

**Well anyway, please enjoy Part 7 (which I wrote... rather quickly ^^')**

New Message, Part 7

"How's your song with Gakupo going?" Miku asked me the next day.

I mentally facepalmed. Needless to say, Gakupo and I had gotten a little distracted the day before.

"Um... good, I guess..."

"You guess?"

I cracked a smile and pulled Miku to where I thought nobody would hear.

"Well... Gakupo and I... we're a couple now, and we got just a littttle bit distracted," I giggled out of pure happiness, something I hardly ever do. The corners of Miku's mouth almost involuntarily turned up.

"How did I never hear about this?"

"I guess I've been busy."

"I never even knew you liked Gakupo! When did this start?"

"A few days ago, actually."

"This is too exciting for me not to know about sooner!"

"What is?" Kaito asked, sneaking up behind Miku.

"Can I tell him, Luka?"

"Fine; he's already curious."

"Luka has a boyfriend!" she revealed, squeezing Kaito so tight that his circulation was probably cut off.

Kaito raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, I think I know who this 'boyfriend' is!"

I blushed. "Then who is it?"

"I think he's coming right now!"

And what do you know? There was Gakupo right behind me.

"Oh... hi," I said, smiling. "We were just talking about you."

"Talking about me? That doesn't sound good," he laughed, hugging me from behind.

"Looks like I was right," Kaito whispered to Miku.

"We're so happy for you two!" Miku congratulated.

"You two?" exclaimed a group of probably ten other people, looking super excited.

"When did this happen?"

"How?"

Gakupo, Miku, Kaito, and I got bombarded with these questions as we ran away, trying to escape the mob. I knew one thing for certain- a whole lot of people had been waiting for us to get together!


	8. Chapter 8- Excitement

**Hello everyone. I'm suffering writer's block, so this chapter- and the chapters after this- are probably going to be a bit bland. But wish me luck; I really want to finish this thing strong!**

**P.S.- I just started a new fanfic while writing this one... When it comes, it comes. So that was part of the delay... haha**

New Message, Part 8

Gakupo and I had started hanging out a lot, obviously. But we never got anything useful done. One day when he was over, I started humming "Aniimo". He sang along.

I sighed. "Humming and singing isn't going to get anything done." Little did I know that singing "Aniimo" would actually be quite helpful in the process.

"You're right," Gakupo replied. He plopped down beside me. "I'm blank on tunes for our song."

"So am I." Out of habit, I started humming again. Gakupo started scanning the famous note, a huge grin on his face. He started singing the words on the note to "Aniimo".

I shared the grin. "Gakupo! You may have just figured something out!"

"Really? I was just doing that out of desperate boredom," he laughed. "Maybe we HAVE just done something useful!"

"Our friends are going to be so excited!" I happily sighed. And when I said that, Miku was on my mind. I took out my phone and started texting her like mad again.

"Hey, guess what? Gakupo and I have a song figured out!"

Not even twenty seconds passed between that text and Miku's reply.

"Yay! When do we get to hear it?"

I looked over to Gakupo. "When do our friends get to hear it?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess this Saturday would be good."

I texted Miku Gakupo's suggestion. "This Saturday ok?"

"Of course! You are inviting others, right? They've been waiting for this moment too!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I will too! I guess it's settled!"

I locked my phone, and Gakupo scooted closer to me.

"Thanks for finally fulfilling my dream," he said, hugging me.

Why did I ever see Gakupo as a nuisance? Now he was the complete opposite, and my new duet.


End file.
